notwarframefandomcom-20200215-history
Experience Mechanics
Killing enemies grants experience towards the weapon used for the kill, and all kills grant experience towards your warframe. Missions give bonus experience upon completion equal to ~50% of all normal exp gained through mission. (appears to grant slightly above 50% due to rounding up) Of course experience is distributed between weapons you used in the mission, but not Warframe itself. Your Warframe gets the sum of all the kill experience in the mission. If during the course of a mission, the player receives 500 experience with their rifle, 300 experience with their pistol and 200 experience with their melee weapon, the players warframe would receive 1000 exp. Skills which use weapons will grant experience to those weapons when successfully used for kills; for example Slash Dash for the Excalibur Warframe will grant you Melee weapon experience. 'Team Experience:' Whenever any member of the team kills an enemy you will gain 100% of the experience you would solo, however the type of weapon experience gained depends on what weapon the ally used. E.G. If an ally killed an enemy with a pistol, you would gain pistol slot experience, even if you only used your rifle for 100% of your kills. Playing in teams also has an additional bonus experience reward (See below). 'Team Bonus End Experience:' Bonus experience is gained at the end of a mission completion. It is shown as an additional gold bar on your mission end screen. Quitting a mission revokes your bonus experience. All bonus experience listed below gets a bonus based on number of team mates, solo it appears to be 25%. You gain bonus experience based on mission type, number of additional team members and other attributes: *'Kills': You get a bonus 50% experience from all kills at the end of mission. *'Unspent energy: '''1 exp for every 1 unspent energy at the end of the mission. *'Lockdown: 50 exp - normal (25% bonus at end of mission -13 experience). *'Hostage '(Mission Type and Secondary objective): 100 exp - normal (25% bonus). *'Raid '(Mission Type): 200 exp - normal (25% bonus). *'''Number of Team Members: Requires investigation. *'Perfect Run: '''No deaths? No Detection? ''Requires investigation. *'Affinity Orbs:' Affinity orbs grant you 100 experience to your warframe. Need to test if subject to bonus. *'Affinity Booster: '''This is a store bought booster than doubles ALL affinity gains. *'Mastery Rank Test: 50 exp or 100 exp ''' Extermination, Assassination, Spy '''& Sabotage''' mission types give no bonus experience for completion. '' Still need to check the rest of mission types.'' There is no penalty (yet) for deaths & revivals in missions. Must check bonus xp for team mate revivals. (I'm sure everyone of you had the situation where you got only normal exp or only bonus exp (or just really wierd proportions) I think game just made a mistake in interpretating normal/bonus experience. I had that and as I remember the sum was correct. For example i had 0 normal + 12500 bonus when it was supposed to be 10000 normal + 2500 bonus. It's the same ammount just shown differently.) Enemy Experience: Killing an enemy nets you experience, which is shown on screen as a number underlined in blue. Investigation and tabulation of results required. A lot of information is required here, so if you're willing to help then please do. Some mobs share experience pools, E.G. Sawman and Lancer have the same experience progression per level. So a great deal can be filled in with just one value, so please fill in a bit of information here and there and it'll speed things up greatly - Anyone that is playing end game, please fill in end game mob xp please. I personally haven't progressed that far yet. Category:Mechanics